SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!
by Game Lover
Summary: my first humor fic (it made my brother fall out of his seat laughing) what happens when Yami and Seto get sugar high and have egyptian god cards? Nothin good


What happens when a sugar high Yami and2 Egyptian gods mix? NOTHING GOOD

Me: Bounces from wall to wall FORGIVEMEI'MSUGARHIGH

Yami: Blame her brothers. One especially for playing a really really fast song.

On wit the story with no plot! (cheers)

One day Yugi decided to come home with sugar

"Yugi what is that that you have behind your back?"

Yugi backs away. "Umm… nothing."

Smirking Yami teleports behind him and pulls out a tube of coloured sugar. "What is this flaky substance?"

Yugi sweat dropped but then had an idea. "I-It's sugar Yami, it helps you concentrate during a duel!"

"Can I have some?"

Smiling evily Yugi nods his head vigorously. Yami pours the 'flaky substance' into his mouth and swallows it. Yami then started to shake and his eyes grew twice their size (ahh! Scary! Yami:…..)

"umm… Yami are you okay?"

Before Yugi could ask again Yami turned around and started bouncing from wall to wall yelling a strange battle cry. "….."

Yugi picks up the empty tube-like packaging of sugar. "Uh oh, I musta gotten that 20gram stuff."

Shrugging he tossed it into the bin, the label out: 20gram: 19.3grams of sugar0.7grams of food colouring.

"WAHOOOOOOO AIBOU AIBOU CANWEDUEL?CANWEDUEL?IWANNADUEL!!!!!!!!"

"umm sure I guess so."

During the duel Yami just couldn't keep still. He swipes the god card out of his deck and ran out into the streets. "What evil have I just unleashed?" Yugi questioned himself, "Gah! I'm talking to myself I must be insane (evil grin) I wonder if Marik and Kaiba like sugar."

Yami (screaming like a mad idiot which he kinda is) was riding on his Slifer the Sky Dragon. He decided he was bored with screaming and decided to start LAUGHING like the mad idiot he was turning himself into.

Just then Mokuba spotted the insane Yami gone wild. "So it is true. Sugar can make you evil."

Mokuba skipped home while the whole of domino was going up in fire carrying lotsa packets each containing 20grams of sugar. (AHHHH RUUUUN)

"Hey big bro!" Mokuba yelled going through the burnt down door.

Kaiba didn't look too happy. He was sitting at half a desk (The other was burnt off by Slifer) typing at his lap top. "Mokuba now is not the time for hello's, that baka Yami is attacking the city and heading towards Kaiba Corp…I wonder if it's too late to build a machine gun… No! I WORKED TOO HARD TO MAKE KAIBA CORP WHAT IT IS AND NO SUGAR HIGH YAMI IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!"

(how do they know he's sugar high?....)

"Well big bro I know just what you need."

Kaiba ignored him. Spotting Kaiba's cup of coffee Mokuba poured his whole stack of food coloured sugar into the hot coffee. "Mokuba I will need something to keep me awake can you go fetch me something?"

Shrugging Mokuba ran into the burnt kitchen. Kaiba took his coffee up to his lips…

Obelisk was being ridden by Seto Kaiba with a duel disk. Kaiba was pretending he was a cow boy on top of a umm…cow? Laughing like an idiot.

Yami was attacking Kaiba corp with all he had. "Blast him again! Then we'll go attack Egypt! WAHOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUUNN!"

Suddenly he was pulled back by an unknown force. Looking back Yami spotted seto kaiba. "KAIBA HELLO!" he said waving like an idiot.

(okay anything I make them do will be idiotic so I don't have to write idiot. Oh happy day!)

"HI YAMI! WE MEET AGAIN OLD FRIEND."

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT?! I MEAN WE DO GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AND WE HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LIKE…HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!"

"Enough with the yelling I can hear you old friend!"

(Man he must have WAY too much sugar O.O (thinking I gave him too much))

"HEY KAIBA!" he said grinning, "WANNA FIGHT?!"

"OKAY!"

"COOL I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE TO THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME THEN I END UP HUMILIATING YOU IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS!"

"I KNOW! YOU'RE JUST TOO COOL FOR ME TO HANDLE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! HOW ABOUT WE JUST DESTROY THE WORLD?!"

"OKAY YAMI BECAUSE I RESPECT YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME AND ALWAYS SUCCEED IN THINGS I FAIL AT!"

so then they destroyed the world… Then they found out space had no air… So they kinda died too but hey they death made a very good message to those on earth (even though it is destroyed and is no longer) "NEVER EAT THOSE STUPID THINGS WEIGHING ONLY 20GRAMS WITH 19.3GRAMS OF SUGAR!"

Oh yeah and in case you were wondering they didn't have a good afterlife: 1. everyone hated them for blowing up the world. 2. they had cavaties forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(dang my sugar rush is over (grabs 20gram sugar stuff) (looks at you) what could happen?)


End file.
